


Чтоб тёрны не росли

by Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Это первый раз, когда Спок сказал, что хочет быть с Джимом. Это, возможно, первый раз, когда Джим касался кого-то с нежностью.





	Чтоб тёрны не росли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nor Thorns Infest The Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139110) by [jane_potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter). 



Радуйся, мир! Господь грядёт.  
Земля, ликуй пред Ним!  
Прими скорей Царя царей,  
И пойте новый гимн,  
И пойте новый гимн,  
И пойте, пойте новый гимн.

Радуйся, мир! Христос пришёл.  
В церквах поют о Нём.  
Поля, сады, леса, холмы,  
Им вторят с торжеством,  
Им вторят с торжеством,  
Им вторят, вторят с торжеством.

Чтоб грех не ослеплял народ,  
Чтоб тёрны не росли,  
Он жизнь даёт, снимает гнёт,  
Во всех концах земли,  
Во всех концах земли,  
Во всех, во всех концах земли.

Принёс Он мир и благодать,  
Чтоб все могли познать,  
Как Бог велик и справедлив,  
Как нас Он возлюбил,  
Как нас Он возлюбил,  
Как нас, как нас Он возлюбил.

/Рождественский гимн  
«Joy to the World»/

 

 

Был вечер Йоля (1), и Джим Кирк размышлял, не придушить ли ему какую-нибудь сучку, и если да, то какую именно.

Жаль, что Марлены больше не было рядом, она бы отлично подошла. Она так смехотворно и заносчиво волновалась, когда её сделали женщиной капитана, его официальной, публично назначенной фавориткой. Для того, кто строил столько козней, сколько Марлена, ей всё же не хватило мозгов, чтобы продумать всё наперёд. Джим уже пять месяцев, как занимал пост капитана, когда на корабль с рутинной проверкой занесло адмирала Комака, который просто забрал себе его фаворитку — как Джим и предполагал. И Марлена выглядела такой шокированной, когда на требование ради неё бросить вызов Комаку он рассмеялся ей в лицо.

Джим не был идиотом. Он видел выражение в глазах Марлены, когда впервые её встретил — это был не обычный расчёт или подобострастное пресмыкание перед начальством, но глубокая, полуманиакальная жажда власти, которая обещала выйти далеко за абстрактное, но в конечном счёте бессильное стремление, присущее обычным людям. Джим выучил этот взгляд в гладиаторских ямах Тарсуса и никогда не забывал его. Его методы обращения с людьми, которые так на него смотрели, остались прежними.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он забросил ноги на стол и упёрся ладонями в подлокотники, с хрустом растягивая позвоночник, отчего на несколько долгих секунд его тело выгнулось упругой дугой. Левый локоть на миг дрогнул, грозя подогнуться под тяжестью тела.

В ещё худшем настроении, чем раньше, Джим плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Если он даже не сумел удержать себя на весу дольше трёх секунд, то может обнаружить нож в рёбрах куда раньше, чем полагает. Похоже, что ему придётся нанести небольшой визит Боунсу и спросить конкретнее о тех «просто шрамах», которые остались от последних ранений и теперь ослабляли его руку.

И, может, пока он будет внизу, в медотсеке, он потребует у Чепэл свой йольский подарок. Другие мужчины могли бы порассуждать, что же им нравится в женщинах с повязкой на глазу, но Джиму нравилось то, как он мог подкрасться к кому-то, утратившему половину своего периферического зрения. Конечно, Боунс будет в ярости, но он знает, что лучше не отказывать капитану, да и Чепэл разбирается в политике корабля весьма ловко для женщины, потерявшей из-за неё глаз.

Раздался дверной звонок, и Джим с раздражением отозвался: «Войдите». Он не стал утруждать себя надеванием рубашки, брошенной на стол в паре футов от него. Вместо этого нацепил на лицо лёгкую усмешку, чтобы удостовериться, что посетитель, кто бы он ни был, испытает страх за свою шкуру ещё до того, как войдёт в комнату.

Дверь со свистом распахнулась, впуская того, кто никогда не упускал случая сделать жизнь Джима чуточку хуже… Спок. Ухмылка Джима стала более гадкой.

Спок вошёл и вытянулся перед столом, сложив руки за спиной и прищёлкнув каблуками. Его тёмные глаза неподвижно зафиксировались на лице Джима.

— Капитан.

Развалившись за столом, Джим даже не шевельнулся, лишь надменно поднял бровь.

— Коммандер, — ответил он так, чтобы Споку стало ясно, что его передразнивают. — Что привело вас сюда этим вечером? Ещё одна проблема с дисциплиной в лабораториях? Хотите, чтобы большой злой капитан пришёл и отшлёпал ваших научников?

Ледяное выражение на лице Спока стало ещё холоднее.

— У меня никогда не возникало проблем с дисциплиной, с которыми я не мог бы справиться немедленно, капитан.

Что, несомненно, было правдой. Первая боевая отметка в звёзднофлотском послужном списке Спока появилась после того, как обучавшийся в Ши’Каре шестнадцатилетний вулканец осмелился опровергнуть работу всей жизни признанного Звёздным флотом преподавателя физики — на научном симпозиуме самого высокого уровня, не хухры-мухры. Вторая отметка была об инциденте, случившемся два дня спустя, когда тот же студент на глазах шокированных одноклассников убил преподавателя. Особенно познавательной Джим считал ту часть заметок, где говорилось, что у студента, которого сразу после инцидента назначили новым школьным преподавателем физики, были свежие переломы рёбер, вывих плечевого сустава и чёрные гематомы вокруг глаз. По оценке инспектора Звёздного флота получены они были примерно за день до симпозиума.

Вы могли давить на Спока, но, в отличие от других вулканцев, которые лишь терпели и подчинялись, его можно было продавить только до определённого предела. Очевидно, причиной этому была его человеческая кровь и участие Аманды Грейсон в воспитании, что наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , создало вулканца, который претворял в жизнь хотя бы часть наследия их прославленного жестокого прошлого, существовавшего до того, как все они стали ущербно-миролюбивыми.

— Ну, и что тогда? — требовательно спросил Джим. — Я не собираюсь тратить на вас всю ночь, Спок. У вас что, нет какого-нибудь мха, в котором можно поковыряться?

— Никак нет, капитан. Все мои эксперименты отложены до утра, — Джим нахмурился, заметив, как Спок сильнее сжал зубы. — Сейчас вечер Йоля.

— Ну, раздайте печенья детишкам, — ядовито процедил Джим. Он спустил ноги со стола, встал с кресла и потянулся за рубашкой. — Я собираюсь забрать у Чепэл свой подарок, так что, если вы не возражаете…

Спок не двинулся с места. Его тёмные, инопланетные глаза впились в Джима, почти не моргая.

— Мне пришлось осознать, что, поскольку я являюсь офицером и гражданином Земной Империи, соблюдение её обычаев является моим долгом, — сказал он так сухо, словно каждое слово причиняло боль.

Понимая, что своими глазами видит, как его упрямый, чрезвычайно гордый первый офицер добровольно унижается перед ним, Джим в глубине души просто не мог удержаться от вспышки восторга, какой бы дикой и неожиданной ни была ситуация.

— Вследствие вышесказанного, — продолжил Спок, — я имею намерение презентовать вам, капитан, причитающийся вам подарок.

Вот это было неожиданно, и пару секунд Джим не был уверен, что правильно расслышал слова Спока. Его рука инстинктивно дёрнулась к кинжалу у пояса. Слишком много покушений на его жизнь начиналось точно так же. Однако Спок не двигался.

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Джим, когда первая настороженность миновала. — Ну, и что вы хотите мне подарить?

— Себя, капитан, — очень тихо сказал Спок. — Я намерен презентовать вам себя для любых целей, которые вы сочтёте необходимыми сегодня вечером.

Джим открыл рот, захлопнул его, а затем рассмеялся. Кто-то другой не заметил бы ничего, но только не Джим. Он видел, как Спок вздрогнул от его насмешки. Он знал Спока достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, как что-то вспыхнуло и погасло в его глазах, когда Джим отказался от его жалкого предложения, что бы оно ни означало.

Джим с глухим стуком опустился на столешницу, всё ещё хрипло хохоча. Он слишком сильно отреагировал, но просто не мог удержаться. Он знал, что после такой реакции Спок больше никогда в жизни не даст ему второго шанса. Но, серьёзно, чего тот ожидал, ставя себя в такую ситуацию?

Постепенно Джим успокоился. Примостившись на краю стола, он сгорбился, упёрся локтями в колени и плотоядно ухмыльнулся своему первому офицеру. Спок не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, но его челюсти были сжаты так крепко, что Джим видел, как перекатываются на них мышцы.

— Нет, Спок, знаешь, всё это не так работает, — насмешливо сказал он, наслаждаясь каждой унцией унижения, которую мог выжать. О, _теперь_ Джим знает болевую точку Спока, и он _никогда_ не даст ему об этом забыть… Кто бы мог подумать, что вулканец может выкинуть что-то настолько глупое? — Ты не вправе указывать, когда я могу тебя получить. Ты — мой, и я могу взять тебя, когда захочу и как захочу. Я уже тебя поимел, вообще-то. И в будущем сделаю это снова.

Полуголый Джим сполз со стола и с хищной улыбкой стал подкрадываться к Споку. Он видел, как напрягаются под рукавами синей униформы предплечья Спока, когда тот стискивает за спиной кулаки. Очевидно, Споку нравилось верить, что форма даёт ему какую-то реальную власть.

— И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, — угрожающе продолжил Джим. — У тебя нет выбора... _особенно_ у тебя, Спок с Вулкана.

Выражение на лице Спока было охренительно прекрасным. Его глаза плавились от ярости, наливаясь какой-то неведомой силой, которая однажды заставила пацифистского потомка пацифистской расы кастрировать, выпотрошить и частично освежевать заживо грубого преподавателя физики, который слишком часто его избивал.

Блядь, да Джим практически _жил_ ради того момента, когда эта сила вырвется, и он сможет поиграть с ней. Каждая клеточка его тела реагировала на проявление этой силы, как железные опилки на магнит. Он чувствовал, как учащается в предвкушении его дыхание. Всё его существо настраивалось, напрягалось и полностью сосредотачивалось на Споке, готовое нанести первый удар — короткое замечание, насмешливое «ну давай, давай, _иди сюда_ », которое вертелось на кончике языка.

А затем Спок... расслабился. Ярость покинула его глаза так же быстро, как и возникла в них. Этот краткий всплеск оставил его даже более спокойным и собранным, чем раньше.

Джиму хотелось заорать от разочарования, и он знал, что это явное желание искажает черты его лица.

— Нет, капитан, — сказал Спок так же раздражающе бесстрашно, как и всегда. — Боюсь, вы меня недопоняли. Я не пытаюсь предвосхитить или опередить следующий случай, когда вы решите доказать превосходство вашего звания надо мной.

Губы Джима изогнулись. Доказать превосходство его звания — вот как Спок это называет? Он открыл было рот, но тут же замер от следующих слов Спока.

— Я дарю вам себя потому, что _желаю_ этого, — Джим мог лишь ошарашенно пялиться на него. — Я подчинюсь добровольно и без всякого протеста, — продолжал Спок не смиренно-покорно, но так безмятежно, что Джиму захотелось его встряхнуть. — Я не намереваюсь сопротивляться любому обращению, которому вы пожелаете меня подвергнуть.

Вот это было что-то новое.

Джим медленно сделал шаг назад, чтобы лучше разглядеть Спока. Тот пристально смотрел в ответ, время от времени спокойно моргая. Задумчиво прищурившись, Джим обошёл его кругом раз, другой, изучая со всех возможных сторон в поисках хотя бы единого проблеска неловкости, хоть какого-нибудь намёка на то, что Спок не имел в виду того, что сказал. Но... ничего не было. Он даже не пытался следить за перемещениями Джима.

Спок никогда не был хорош в _послушании_ , не говоря уже о _подчинении_. Он ставил под сомнение приказы Джима на мостике и, не дрогнув, принимал за это наказание, никогда не усваивая урока. Это говорило Джиму о том, что у Аманды Грейсон, вероятно, были такие же взгляды на воспитание сына, как и у Вайноны. Спок следовал букве распоряжений Джима, но никак не их духу. Он мог использовать любую существующую лазейку, чтобы уклониться от исполнения приказов, что было замечательно, когда Джиму требовалось найти способ обойти адмиралтейство, но чертовски бесило, когда Спок решал проделать то же самое с ним самим.

Это означало, что, когда Джим решал уложить Спока в свою постель, тот сражался на протяжении всего процесса. Джиму приходилось разряжать в него агонизатор, пинками швырять на пол, сковывать руки и срезать униформу, чтобы получить то, что ему причиталось. Ничто во всём мире (из того, что Джим уже попробовал) не могло удержать Спока от того, чтобы бешено брыкаться и извиваться в попытках сбросить Джима в моменты неустойчивого равновесия. Когда всё заканчивалось, Спок просто собирал остатки униформы и молча уходил в свою каюту через общую ванную или по коридору, если Джим был в особенно плохом настроении и заставлял его это делать.

В самый первый раз он сделал это, чтобы вулканский золотой мальчик усвоил, что при Джиме всё останется так же, как было при Пайке, и что всем здесь будет наплевать на то, кто его инопланетный папочка. Но потом понял, что вопрос иерархии придётся поднимать ещё не раз — это всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы держать Спока в узде, не важно, сколько раз повторялся урок. Джим взял быка за рога, не понимая, что определение подчинения или, скорее, методы обеспечить подчинение Пайка кардинально отличались от таковых у остальных людей.

— Всё, что я захочу с тобой сделать, — повторил Джим, сохраняя холод в голосе. Он не верил Споку ни на...

Нет. Он _не должен_ верить Споку ни на секунду, не важно, правда или нет то, что вулканцы не лгут. Но было что-то ещё, длиной в пол-удара сердца, скрытое где-то глубоко, из-за чего Джим даже не задумывался, говорит ли Спок правду.

— Так точно.

— И ты не будешь упираться. Вообще, — резко добавил он. — Ни уловок, ни проволочек, никакой этой херни с пассивно-агрессивным сопротивлением. Ты сделаешь то, чего я хочу, чего бы я ни захотел.

Если Спок и был обеспокоен тем, что Джим вторгается в его драгоценное личное пространство, то не показал этого. Только решительно повторил:

— Так точно.

Джим всё ещё не купился на это. Сейчас ему нужно было выиграть время, чтобы подумать, чтобы переиграть своего оппонента, и чёрт подери Спока за то, что он был единственным в мире, кто мог с ним тягаться.

— Всё, что угодно, — ещё раз сказал Джим.

— Да, капитан.

 _Да, капитан, нет, капитан, себя, капитан_ — и всё это ровным, сухим тоном, тогда как кто-то другой обязательно попытался бы сыграть на всем известной слабости, которую Джим питал к своему званию. Хотя, на самом-то деле, что в этом удивительного? Из всего экипажа «Энтерпрайз» лишь Спока Джим не считал способным добиваться привилегий через постель. Для начала, Спок был бы в этом полным дерьмом, а он всё же реалистично оценивал собственные навыки. Да и в любом случае ему не хватало яиц, чтобы самому попытаться занять пост капитана. У него яиц не было вообще.

Что ж, это всё решает. Это блеф. Спок — худший в мире игрок в покер, если думает, что Джим не сможет сказать это вслух.

— Раздевайся.

Джим видел много талантливых людей, снимавших перед ним одежду. Некоторые были хороши настолько, что он успевал возбудиться, пока они снимали лифчик и трусики. Но когда он сидел на краю стола и смотрел, как его долговязый, скучный, под горшок стриженый научный офицер снимает с себя униформу, стягивая одну практичную вещь за другой, то был уверен, что в жизни не видел ничего сексуальнее. Потому что это был Спок — тот Спок, который никогда даже не пытался изобразить согласие, который бросал Джиму вызов любым возможным способом, который гарантированно не делал ничего подобного для кого-то ещё. Никогда.

Который сейчас делал всё это потому, что по его же заявлению _хотел_ этого — по какой-то чёртовой непонятной причине. И да, лучше бы ему поверить, что Джим собирается выпытать из него эту причину.

Как и следовало ожидать, Спок принялся складывать свою синюю рубашку научника, пока Джим не дёрнул головой.

— Брось её, — приказал он, почти уверенный, что будет проигнорирован. Но рубашка незамедлительно приземлилась на стол, спустя несколько секунд за ней последовала чёрная нижняя. Джим взглянул на широкую, покрытую волосами грудь и руки вулканца и позволил своей ухмылке перерасти в хищную волчью усмешку.

Серебристые браслеты на запястьях Спока поблёскивали в неярком свете. Они были причиной, по которой Спок выбрал форму с длинными рукавами, которая обычно скрывала их от чужих глаз. У Спока даже появилась навязчивая привычка одёргивать рукава, когда он был очень, очень напряжён.

— Повернись, — приказал Джим просто потому, что мог. С каменным лицом Спок повиновался, сделав это наиболее несексуальным способом. Джим закатил глаза, но использовал эту возможность, чтобы изучить его странно утопленный позвоночник — то, что он видел лишь тогда, когда пытался пригвоздить Спока к матрасу. Он с удовольствием отметил, что Споку тоже не удалось свести шрам от ожога с Циррус II. — Теперь штаны.

— Не будет ли более эффективным сначала снять сапоги?

— Нет. Заткнись и снимай штаны.

Всё ещё не глядя на него, Спок повиновался. Джим еле удержался, чтобы не начать подпрыгивать на месте от восторга. Это был лучший йольский подарок, который он когда-либо получал. Не важно, как далеко Спок собирается зайти в своей идиотской игре, это существенно облегчит Джиму задачу прижать его к кровати и преподать урок, насколько фантастически глупой была идея играть в приманку для капитана.

— Наклонись. Теперь сапоги, — плотоядная нотка проскользнула в голосе Джима, когда он добавил: — Не торопись.

В дополнение к обязательному для Звёздного флота репертуару боевых стилей Спок практиковал некую малоизвестную и отмирающую форму оборонительных вулканских боевых искусств. Джим видел, как в спортзале Спок делает растяжки, почти невозможные для человеческого тела, и знал, что для него не составит проблемы коснуться своих ступней, чтобы разуться. В этом смысле, возможно, Споку также не составило бы труда сложиться пополам и отсосать самому себе. Хм... Джим сделал мысленную заметку на потом. Сейчас же он был увлечён видом твёрдых мышц на ягодицах Спока, растягивающихся и изгибающихся под тонкими, обтягивающими уставными трусами.

Тот, кто не был в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы привлекательно выглядеть в таких трусах, не подходил Звёздному флоту. Спок же выглядел фантастически в облегающей его задницу чёрной блестящей материи, и это даже без учёта того факта, что он стоял, наклонившись вперёд со спущенными до лодыжек штанами.

— Блядь, да, детка, — мурлыкнул Джим, намереваясь выжать из ситуации всё до последней капли, — давай, продолжай...

Спок стянул сапоги и отставил их в сторону.

— Могу я также снять носки, капитан? — осведомился он, вплетая в голос шёлковую ниточку дерзости.

— Закрой рот, или я сам тебя заткну. И да, блядь, снимай. Носки — это не сексуально, Спок. Я должен говорить абсолютно всё?

Джим не видел лица Спока, когда тот ответил.

— Я лишь желаю обеспечить вам наиболее удовлетворяющее вручение моего подарка, какое только возможно.

Джим хрюкнул.

— Ага, точно. Выпрямись и повернись.

Носки последовали за сапогами, и Спок выпрямился, вновь поворачиваясь к Джиму. Его лицо приобрело еле уловимый зелёный оттенок. Джим знал его достаточно, чтобы понимать, что в приливе крови к лицу Спока виновна не гравитация. И всё же усиление яркости инопланетной кожи Спока заставило член Джима заинтересованно приподняться.

Он легко соскочил со стола и прогулочным шагом зашёл Споку за спину.

— Ноги на ширину плеч.

Спок ещё не успел отреагировать, когда Джим пинком раздвинул его ноги и втиснул между ними колено, вжимаясь бедром. Без предупреждения он распластался по спине Спока и, потянувшись вперёд, провёл рукой по твёрдой плоскости его живота. Спок напрягся, когда пальцы Джима скользнули ниже и сжали через ткань трусов небольшое отверстие под лобковой костью. Джим надавил сильнее, почти причиняя боль, и ухмыльнулся, вжавшись лицом в плечо Спока, чтобы тот точно мог это почувствовать.

— Неудивительно, что ты не пытался захватить капитанский пост, — шепнул он ему в ухо. — Настоящий мужик бы попытался.

Джим мог лишь предполагать, каким адом была Академия для инопланетянина, выглядевшего так, словно у него была третья дырка для траха, не важно, что физически она была для этого слишком мала. Это вряд ли останавливало некоторых людей от попыток. Раньше Спок всегда защищался от подобных оскорблений, утверждая, что в его скрытых гениталиях, совершенно нормальных для мужчин-вулканцев, нет абсолютно ничего немужественного. Сейчас же он напрягся, но не сказал ни слова.

— Боже. Я тебя сломал или что? — Джим вжал пальцы сильнее, и — да. Спок чуть привстал на носочках.

— Никак нет, капитан, — раздражающе ровным тоном ответил он.

Джим сгрёб в кулак резинку его трусов и дёрнул их вниз, а затем быстрым, слитным движением врезал по его ягодицам ладонью и сразу же её тыльной стороной. Шлепок, с которым рука встретилась с плотью, громким эхом разнёсся по пустой комнате, а мигом позже на коже проступили яркие зелёные отметины.

— Снимай и в кровать, — грубо приказал Джим. — Лицом вниз.

_Дерись со мной, дерись со мной, дерись..._

Спок молча позволил белью соскользнуть на пол по его длинным ногам, а затем переступил через него. Джим даже не осознавал, что затаил дыхание, пока не обнаружил себя тупо пялящимся на вулканца, который неподвижно лежал ничком в центре его кровати, отвернувшись лицом к стене и вытянув руки по швам.

Блядь, а Спок и вправду не шутил. По какой-то идиотской причине он и в самом деле собирался пройти через это — собирался позволить Джиму...

И вдруг Джим ощутил неуверенность — хочет ли он дальше давить на Спока? Было что-то очень неправильное в самой мысли, что его первый офицер просто _сдался_ , не говоря уже о том, что это было совершенно беспричинно. Чувство опасности внутри Джима завывало пожарной сиреной. Люди, даже если это Спок, не ложатся спиной вверх просто так, не собираясь что-то с этого поиметь.

В следующий миг колени Джима вжались в спину Спока, а лезвие кинжала — в его горло.

— Так что всё это значит, Спок? — требовательно спросил он дрожащим от ярости голосом. Спок, _Спок_ предал его. — И вот тебе совет — что бы ты ни придумал, лучше бы это было хорошее объяснение, и _быстрое_.

Голос Спока был слегка заглушён подушкой, в которую Джим вдавливал его голову второй рукой. Но, тем не менее, он продолжал лежать совершенно неподвижно.

— Сегодня Йоль, капитан.

— _Херня_. Во время Сатурналий (2) ты так не старался, — немного помолчав, Джим продолжил с подозрением: — Так вот, что это такое? Навёрстываешь упущенное?

— Вы можете так полагать.

На краткий миг лезвие кинжала сильнее вжалось в горло Спока.

— Это не «да», — рыкнул Джим. — Кто ещё в этом замешан?

— Никто, капитан. Это не покушение на убийство. Я уже давал вам разъяснения, что не имею желания становиться капитаном «Энтерпрайз». Это значительно сократило бы продолжительность моего пребывания в научных лабораториях.

Всё тело Джима звенело от напряжения. Он оскалился, припав к спине Спока, словно дикий кот, и внезапно ощутил желание обзавестись набором когтей, которые вонзал бы под кожу Спока, в мускулы его плеч, снова и снова, пока не вырвал бы из него кое-какие ответы.

— Тогда _почему_?! — прошипел он, его запястье дёрнулось, и по лезвию кинжала потекла тёмно-зелёная кровавая струйка.

Но голос Спока был безупречно спокоен, даже спокойнее, чем раньше:

— Сегодня Йоль, капитан.

Слыша своё собственное громкое, прерывистое дыхание, Джим вдруг испытал миг пронзительной ясности. Он склоняется над лежащим ничком, _подчиняющимся_ Споком в своей постели, с членом, натягивающим штаны, и ничего не делает. Он же Джим, блядь, _Кирк_! Ну и что, что в этом есть доля риска? Как будто это когда-то останавливало его от того, чтобы выебать потенциального убийцу, не важно, до, после или даже, мать его, _во время_ покушения.

Вдобавок к этому — Спок. Подчиняющийся.

_Всё, что угодно._

Джиму пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы разжать хватку на волосах Спока. Зная, что его усмешка почти маниакальна, он отшатнулся назад, освобождая Спока.

— Перевернись.

Свежая кровь всё ещё сочилась из бритвенно-тонкого пореза над сонной артерией, но лицо Спока было как никогда спокойным. Лёжа на спине, он посмотрел на Джима и с лязгом свёл вместе металлические браслеты на запястьях в жервующем жесте.

Джим отступил на пару шагов, указывая рукой с зажатым в ней ножом:

— Нет. Руки на грудь.

Брови Спока чуть сдвинулись в замешательстве, но он положил раскрытые ладони по обеим сторонам грудной клетки.

— Проведи вниз, — грубым голосом скомандовал Джим. Он был зачарован и тем, как сверхчувствительные пальцы Спока скользят к его животу, и самим фактом того, что Спок всё ещё ему _повинуется_. — Опять вверх. О, да, потрогай себя.

Ладони Спока замерли на миг, а затем начали неуверенно двигаться по его грудным мышцам.

— Нет. Сожми свои соски, Спок. Пощипай их. _Сильнее_. Тебе нравится?

— Не особенно.

— Проведи опять руками вниз, Спок. Ниже, ублюдок. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Другие твои соски. Поводи вокруг них пальцами. Так, будто ты этого хочешь, — не отрывая взгляда от разворачивающейся перед ним картины, Джим присел в изножье кровати. — О, да, малыш. Сделай себе приятно. Я знаю, тебе это нравится.

Соски на животе Спока были меньше и темнее тех, что на груди, их было шесть, по три с каждой стороны живота. Эти признаки мог бы удалить из его ДНК хороший генетик — такой, которого Сарек с Вулкана мог себе позволить. Но для этого было уже поздно после того, как опальный Сарек провёл свой пон фарр взаперти с дочкой сенатора, также бывшего в немилости у императора. К тому времени, когда Сареку было дозволено, поджав хвост, сбежать обратно на Вулкан и напомнить старейшинам, как обходятся с непослушными вулканцами, беременность Аманды уже подтвердилась, а потому по вулканским законам их брак был автоматически заключён в течение двух недель. Никто не был рад этому, а уж Аманда — меньше всех. Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, Сарек и леди Аманда вместе шли к тому, чтобы стать самой безжалостной парой среди вулканских политиков, да и в кое-каких земных кругах тоже. Мать Джима проиграла двести кредитов, поставив на то, что в течение трёх недель Аманда сделает аборт и всадит Сареку нож между глаз.

Когда Джим выяснил, что Спок унаследовал кое-какие признаки от своего вулканского отца (мужчины, выкармливающие детей — что за _хрень_!), он заставил службу безопасности насильно выволочь Спока с мостика в середине альфа-смены и затащить в медотсек, где Боунс хирургическим путём удалил слой биопласта, вживлённого в живот Спока. И сейчас, скрытые под биопластом более двадцати лет, эти соски были крайне чувствительны.

Внешний вид Спока, в особенности наливающиеся зеленью уши, постепенно начинал выдавать испытываемый им дискомфорт. Но его тело всё ещё оставалось жёстким, как доска, да и техника исполнения была ничуть не лучше. Джим намеревался показать ему, как это делается, пока его член не решил, что такой уступчиво-покорный трах его не интересует.

— Разведи руки и подними к изголовью.

В глазах Спока мелькнуло почти облегчение, которого там не должно было быть. И Джим собирался весьма скоро поправить это его ошибочное суждение. В тот миг, когда браслеты Спока коснулись металлических прутьев изголовья, Джим нажал единственную кнопку на прикреплённом к его кушаку крошечном устройстве. Мощные магниты в браслетах мгновенно прилипли к прутьям, заставив руки Спока дернуться.

Эти браслеты защёлкнулись на запястьях Спока примерно через пять секунд после подписания им контракта со Звёздным флотом семь лет назад и с тех пор не снимались. В конце концов, Звёздный флот был заинтересован в Споке именно потому, что он доказал своё непостоянство. Какой смысл назначать нечеловечески сильного инопланетника на мостик звездолёта — на высокую офицерскую должность, не менее — без каких-либо защитных мер?

Не снимая кушака, Джим расстегнул и снял штаны, отбросив их вместе с обувью. Носки отправились следом, оставив его совершенно голым, не считая золотого кушака на бёдрах. У того, что частью униформы стали именно кушаки, а не ремни, была своя причина. Одно слово — универсальность. Слишком неудобно пытаться связать кого-то полимерным поясом (хотя и возможно при крайней необходимости).

Ремни, в основном, были уделом специалистов. Для большинства пыток вполне хватало агонизатора и ножа, за исключением разве что ещё фазера со слегка смещённым фокусом линзы, который использовался для местного, более локализованного электрошока. Агонизаторы были специально сконструированы так, что для убийства кого-нибудь с их помощью пришлось бы серьёзно потрудиться. А взломанная электроника привносила в игру совершенно новый уровень страха.

Но что же ему всё-таки делать со Споком? Разглядывая своего первого офицера, Джим рассеянно провёл большим пальцем по переключателю на рукояти кинжала. Костяшки обдало теплом, когда кровь на лезвии высохла в пыль и опала. Джим тем временем продолжал наблюдать за Споком, взгляд которого упал на нож. Несмотря на увиденное, Спок не подтянул к себе ноги в оборонительной позе, из которой мог нанести сокрушительный пинок. Он просто продолжал лежать на кровати.

Блядь. Джим всё ещё не был уверен, что понял идею верно. Спок. Подчиняется. _Почему_?

Да кому, блядь, какая разница, почему?

Дело в том, что члену Джима эта идея нравилась. Нравилась так сильно, что не нужно было даже пробовать, чтобы понять, что ему захочется ещё. И ещё. Может, потому, что это, чем бы оно ни было, нельзя было получить силой. Спок должен был... отдать ему это. Добровольно. И это означало, что Джим внезапно столкнулся с удовольствием, которое не мог получить просто по щелчку пальцев.

Удовольствием, контроль над которым принадлежал кому-то другому.

По лицу Джима скользнула тонкая улыбка, когда он неспешно приблизился к Споку, вся его манера держаться внезапно стала беззаботно-лёгкой и расслабленной. Ему пришлось заставить себя это сделать, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

Если всё это сейчас происходит потому, что Спок _хочет_ здесь быть, то Джим не просто даст ему то, чего он хочет. Он даст ему то, что он _любит_.

Полуприкрытые глаза Джима, тлеющие медленным огнём, напоминали глаза сонного тигра, когда он текучим движением скользнул на кровать и мастерски оседлал Спока, положив руки на его грудь так, что левая оказалась прямо над колотящимся сердцем. Затем он склонился ниже, изогнув спину, пока не прижался грудью к груди Спока, зажав между ними свои ладони. Их лица разделяли считанные дюймы, Джим заглянул в чернильно-чёрные глаза Спока и улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой когда-то у Гэри подогнулись колени (прямо перед тем, как Джим вогнал кинжал в его горло).

— Мы с тобой, — жарко шепнул он, — немножко повеселимся.

Джим мягко потёрся кончиком носа об идеально подстриженную кромку волос за ухом Спока, его язык быстро прошёлся по чувствительной коже, пробуя её на вкус — _просто лизни, Джим_.

— Не стесняйся кричать.

Он не дал Споку возможности ответить, тут же запечатав его рот жарким поцелуем. Язык едва коснулся губ, когда Джим понял, что передавил. Спок неподвижно лежал под ним, ожидая... ну, да, обычного. Но, наперекор тому голосу, что подстрекал укусить, жёстко ворваться в рот Спока, Джим смягчил поцелуй и отстранился, пока между ними не осталось только легчайшее касание губ. Горячо выдыхая в рот Спока и пытаясь притвориться, что не хочет ничего большего, чем просто быть здесь и продолжать то, что делает, Джим несколько раз очень нежно прикусил нижнюю губу Спока и отодвинулся.

Сбитым с толку — вот таким вулканец выглядел просто прекрасно.

Не желая, чтобы Спок разглядел в его глазах триумф, Джим вновь склонился к нему, легко целуя и облизывая кожу вдоль его челюсти. Блестящая бородка Спока царапнула его щёку, но далеко не так жёстко, как это сделала бы человеческая. Похоже, вулканские волосы были более мягкими, гладкими и воздушными. Чертовски странно. Джим никогда раньше не оказывался настолько близко ко рту Спока — разве что в те моменты, когда тот пытался его укусить, — чтобы это заметить.

Мышцы Спока всё ещё оставались твёрдыми и неподвижными, словно тританиум. Не смутившись, Джим с тихим горловым урчанием принялся спускаться вдоль шеи Спока, целуя и лаская губами кожу. Его ладони выписывали медленные, нежные круги на груди вулканца, прослеживая кончиками пальцев каждый изгиб его рёбер.

 _Легче. Легче._ По крайней мере его член пока не разделял мнение хозяина о том, как скучно всё происходящее. Прижатый к горячему животу Спока, он, похоже, с радостью оставался в полной готовности. Джим решительно отмёл смутный, трепещущий вопрос, о чём именно это может говорить.

Спок никогда не скрывал того факта, что его не заводит боль, независимо от того, причинял он её или испытывал. Все те разы, когда Джим его трахал, боль была самым быстрым и лёгким способом заставить Спока прийти в ярость и хорошенько поизвиваться. Если уж на то пошло, беспокойство Спока насчёт пыток было почти непристойным для офицера Империи. Он даже не мог по достоинству оценить нанесение особенно красивой ножевой раны. Получеловек Спок или нет, но с ним было что-то серьёзно не так.

И потому все те способы, которыми Джим развлекался с нормальными партнёрами, в данном случае не подходили. Спок был вулканцем. Спок был... миролюбивым говнюком. Джиму было даже немного противно представлять весь тот робкий и скучный секс, который, должно быть, был у Спока с его пацифистской вулканской невестой до поступления в Звёздный флот.

У Спока же есть невеста, так? Должна быть, как и у всех вулканцев. Брак, заключённый с рождения, ну и херня. Политический статус человека мог быть полностью уничтожен к тому моменту, когда брак закреплялся физически. Но он должен быть заключён к началу пон фарра, поскольку вулканцам не хватало мужества взять то, что им нужно, даже тогда, когда от этого зависела их _жизнь_ , что... вау. Просто _вау_. Джим ещё не решил, разрешит ли он Споку вернуться к его вулканской шлюхе, когда придёт время. На борту всегда найдётся парочка нуждающихся в наказании тупых энсинов. Решения, решения... Позже.

Если Спок хочет скуки, он получит самый скучный и ванильный секс в своей жизни.

С почти мучительной неторопливостью Джим спускался по телу Спока, лаская его руками и губами везде, куда мог дотянуться. Это не то дело, которое можно сделать наспех и забыть. Он был, блядь, само воплощение терпения. Он посасывал там, где обычно кусал, гладил там, где царапал, ласкал там, где оставлял синяки... и капля за каплей Спок начинал оттаивать.

К тому моменту, когда рот Джима достиг его пупка, а ладони скользнули вниз, чтобы помассировать мускулистые ягодицы (и, чёрт, как же трудно было устоять перед искушением внезапно воткнуть в него два пальца и устроить ублюдку шок всей его жизни — выражение его лица стало бы прекрасным материалом для эротических снов), Спок был уже хорошенько распалён. Пятнадцать долгих, влажных, неумолимых минут спустя, когда Джим оставил в покое его набухшие, блестящие от слюны соски и принялся так же неторопливо двигаться обратно вверх, вулканец мог уже только задыхаться, ловя ртом воздух.

Джим слез с его бёдер и сел рядом, обозревая выполненную работу. Он был шокирован тем, как быстро это сработало — а он ведь даже пальцем не коснулся члена Спока! — но ему _нравилось_ , как тот распростёрся перед ним, словно какой-то непристойный шведский стол. Джим мог уложить в кровать любого, особенно используя наручники. Но лишь единицы _раскидывались_ на ней, не говоря уже о том, чтобы таять от удовольствия. Джим пытался выглядеть не слишком откровенно удовлетворённым, когда Споку наконец удалось открыть глаза, чтобы с очевидным шоком взглянуть на него.

— Я... не понимаю, — сказал или, скорее, _выдохнул_ тот. Джиму пришлось заставить себя не ёрзать от восторга. — Разве вы не намереваетесь... удовлетворить собственные...

С самой своей соблазнительно-чарующей улыбкой Джим прижал палец к его губам. Спок тут же послушно замолчал.

_Инопланетная биология, обожаю её._

— Ах ты грязный, извращённый уродец, — сказал Джим, и глаза Спока расширились от неожиданно грубого обращения. — Вся эта херня насчёт того, что контактным телепатам необходимо личное пространство, что нельзя их лапать, _о, не-е-е-ет, не прикасайтесь ко мне._ Сейчас ты от этого возбуждаешься. Тебе _нравится_ , когда тебя трогают.

Что-то вспыхнуло в глазах Спока, он попытался поднять ментальные щиты, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. Джим вновь наклонился и разрушил его старания, с порнографическим горловым стоном медленно всосав кончик левого уха Спока. Тот содрогнулся всем телом и снова обмяк.

Боже, это был просто пиздец. Если подумать, может, Аманда Грейсон и не так уж хорошо воспитала своего сына. Что же она такого с ним _делала_ , что он считает прикосновения чужих рук к своему телу... _приятными_?

Не важно. Он может поиграть с маленьким больным кинком Спока.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — промурлыкал он. — Просто лежи смирно, а рулить буду я. Ты в хороших руках, — фраза была ужасной, но Джим решил, что она подействует, раз уж никто и никогда не позаботился опробовать на вулканце пикап-фразочки.

Его лицо уже начало болеть от широкой улыбки. Умышленно потеревшись всем телом о набухшие соски Спока, Джим вскарабкался и уселся верхом ему на грудь, чтобы можно было наклониться и дотянуться до ладоней Спока. При первом касании его губ к сжатому большому пальцу, Спок резко вдохнул воздух. Джим опёрся на изголовье и взял в рот два его длинных пальца.

С нелепой осторожностью следя за своими зубами, он плотно обхватил губами пальцы, прижимая к нёбу, обвёл их языком, а затем короткими, жалящими толчками принялся трахать щель между ними. Вспомнив виденное им когда-то дешёвое орионское порно, Джим собрал побольше слюны и выпустил её изо рта на дрожащую, подёргивающуюся ладонь Спока и ниже, по ржавого цвета венам на его запястье. Спок зажмурился и _застонал_.

— Так хорошо, Спок? — спросил Джим, невольно задержав дыхание. — Именно в этом ты нуждаешься? Бедный малыш. Как давно кто-то так хорошо заботился о тебе, а? — Спок еле заметно качнул головой. — _Никогда_ , так? — предположил Джим в совершенном восторге, размазывая слюну по ладони Спока и вызывая этим ещё один задушенный стон. Он был абсолютно поражён тем уровнем уязвимости, которого смог добиться от Спока. — Никогда? Я собираюсь о тебе позаботиться, Спок. Собираюсь сделать тебе хорошо.

Еле слышно бормоча смутные обещания, он принялся ласкать вторую руку Спока. Это походило на самый грязный, влажный и полный энтузиазма минет, который он когда-либо делал. Чёрт, из того, что он знал о вулканской физиологии (хотя это относилось скорее к пыткам, чем к сексу), это должно было заставить Спока кончить в штаны, если бы они на нём были. Джим чувствовал, как беспомощно дрожат мускулы на предплечьях Спока.

О, да, это было здорово. Джим потянулся назад, за свою спину, к члену Спока — судя по тому, как тот задыхался, ему потребуется всего одно-два движения рукой, чтобы кончить. Вулканцы способны достигать разрядки по нескольку раз подряд, так что Джим даст Споку кончить разок, чтобы хорошенько расслабить его перед тем, как трахнуть. Может быть, он всё-таки сможет поиметь хоть немного _веселья_ с...

Джим резко дёрнулся, в его глазах полыхнули молнии. Вне себя от ярости, он взорвался:

— Что _это_ такое?

В его ладони лежал полутвёрдый член, лишь немного показавшийся из скрывавшей его кожи, с едва ли каплей жидкости на нём, не говоря уже о потоках, которые навоображал себе Джим. Выделение смазки было пропорционально возбуждению, это он помнил хорошо.

Отбросив всю притворную нежность, Джим уставился на Спока:

— Серьёзно, Спок, что за херня? Если ты не импотент или типа того, то сейчас самый подходящий момент сказать, что я просто слишком отвратителен, чтобы у тебя на меня встал.

— Мне некоторым образом трудно представить, что подобное заявление успокоило бы ваш нрав, — всё ещё задыхаясь, ответил Спок.

— Нет, зато я сходил бы к Боунсу за колёсами вместо того, чтобы отрезать эту бесполезную штуковину нахрен, — прорычал Джим. Он дёрнул член Спока, причиняя в этот раз куда больше боли, чем удовольствия. — Так что мне нужно, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, Спок? Свернуться с тобой калачиком и ворковать любовные песенки тебе в ушко?

— Это было бы нелогично.

Джим чувствовал, как его буквально трясёт от разочарования, но был сейчас слишком далёк от того, чтобы беспокоиться, как этот недостаток контроля выдаёт его слабость. Все его труды, всё потраченное время — _впустую_? Вот доказательство того, насколько бесполезно пытаться сделать для кого-нибудь что-то хорошее, даже если сам можешь извлечь из этого выгоду. Конечно, Джим хотел что-то с этого поиметь, он же не душевнобольной. Но достичь поставленной цели можно было как по-хорошему, так и по-плохому. Со Споком он решил действовать по-хорошему, унизив себя своими же действиями. А в итоге всё обернулось тем, что он мог даже не утруждаться, так как в итоге не получил нихрена, а Спока это даже не взволновало.

— В чём твоя проблема, Спок? — требовательно спросил он, униженный и разъярённый сверх всякой меры. — Что нужно, чтобы у тебя встал?

Лежащий под ним Спок шевельнулся, раздвигая ноги шире, очевидно, пытаясь привлечь внимание Джима.

— Капитан, я не понимаю, почему вы столь озабочены моим удовольствием от данного процесса. Ранее отсутствие возбуждения с моей стороны никогда не было для вас препятствием.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — прорычал Джим.

— Причина в том, что своей попыткой инициирования сексуального взаимодействия между нами я изменил баланс наших отношений?

— У нас нет отношений.

— Мы ежедневно общаемся друг с другом — это и есть отношения.

— Отвечайте на чёртов вопрос, коммандер!

— Я не могу, — сжатый до белых костяшек кулак Джима уже устремился вперёд, когда поспешные слова Спока заставили его замереть. — Я физически не могу возбудиться в данный момент.

— В данный момент, — медленно повторил Джим, не опуская кулак. — А обычно ты можешь.

Зелёный румянец на щеках Спока вспыхнул ярче. Но Джим, будучи слишком униженным, не мог насладиться очевидным дискомфортом Спока.

— Обычно могу и смогу впредь. Я... не ожидал, что вы будете... столь заботливым.

— Тогда почему нет?

Губы Спока сжались в тонкую жёсткую линию, и он тихо ответил:

— Перед приходом сюда я ввёл себе четырёхчасовую дозу общего анестетика. Восприятие раздражителей моей дермальной тканью притуплено на восемьдесят шесть целых и четыре десятых процента.

И Джим... Джим, который сделал свою карьеру благодаря тому, что был самым быстрым, самым предприимчивым, тем, кто использовал слабости своих сверстников и соперников, потерял дар речи. Не из-за применённого препарата, нет. Это было практически проявлением здравого смысла — куда более здравого, чем Спок когда-либо демонстрировал.

— Ты хочешь сказать... что даже не чувствовал того, что я с тобой делаю?

— В основном, нет, — Спок имел наглость вздёрнуть подбородок и взглянуть Джиму прямо в глаза. — Основываясь на наших предыдущих взаимодействиях, я пришёл к выводу, что вы получаете большую часть сексуального удовлетворения от причинения боли в сочетании с утверждением вашего доминирования над другими. Я не видел причин подвергать себя бессмысленным страданиям в процессе вручения вам вашего подарка. Вы, однако, действовали вразрез логическим заключениям.

— И тебя удивляет, _почему_? — презрительно ухмыльнулся Джим.

— Именно, — Спок с негодованием дёрнул бровью. — Было ошибкой в моих рассуждениях полагаться на то, что вы будете действовать разумно и здравомысляще.

Джим впечатал кулак в подушку рядом с ухом Спока, наклонился к нему и прошипел:

— И это ты мне будешь говорить о здравомыслии? Ты, который притащился сюда со своим больным кинком насчёт прикосновений и «подарочком», словно это самое обычное дело? В чём была логика этого поступка?

Спок ответил совершенно невозмутимо:

— Сегодня Йоль. Я хотел сделать вас... счастливым, — он встретил фырканье Джима холодным, безжалостно расчётливым взглядом, который ещё раз напомнил Джиму, почему именно _этот_ вулканец добился столь многого в Империи. — Я подсчитал, что вы в шесть целых семь десятых раза чаще принимаете во внимание мои соображения, когда рассматриваете их, пребывая в хорошем настроении. Но ваша сегодняшняя реакция может расцениваться почти как забота или милосердие, что, в свою очередь, требует объяснений.

 _Блядь_. Конечно же, Спок не мог просто забыть об этом.

Улыбнувшись во весь рот, Джим провёл рукой по его груди в пародии на ласку.

— Я хотел сделать тебя _счастливым_ , — передразнил он. — Я всегда знал, что нужно хотя бы разок показать тебе, как трахаются настоящие люди. Чтобы ты прибежал обратно, выпрашивая ещё.

Тёмные глаза Спока блеснули:

— Вам понравилось моё добровольное подчинение, капитан? Возможно, в последнее время ваше умение добиваться подчинения от партнёров снизилось... или вас возбудила моя _готовность_.

От этих инсинуаций Джим пришёл в ярость и глубоко вонзил ногти в грудь Спока.

— Это не я стонал от поцелуев, Спок. Тебе понравилось, что я не делал больно? — огрызнулся он, приблизив своё лицо к лицу Спока.

Замерев почти нос к носу, они несколько долгих, опасных секунд делили этот закипающий, еле сдерживаемый взгляд. Джим был почти уверен — почти, — что всё закончится кровью. Однако, когда напряжение наконец ослабло, это произошло не потому, что один из них сдал назад.

Они были капитаном и первым помощником имперского флагмана Земной Империи, ИСС «Энтерпрайз». Они были двумя из числа самых могущественных людей в Звёздном флоте и выходцами с соответствующих планет. Они понимали, как достичь взаимовыгодного соглашения, когда представлялась такая возможность.

— Я не похож на Чехова, Спок, — сказал Джим. Он очень нежно пропустил между пальцами тёмную поросль на груди Спока. — Мне не нравится резать людей, чтобы просто посмотреть, как дёргаются их мышцы, — он склонился ниже, чтобы выдохнуть Споку в ухо: — Когда я буду резать тебя, я хочу знать, что ты ощущаешь каждый миг этого, хочу, чтобы ты дёргался и извивался подо мной в бессильной злобе.

Для постороннего наблюдателя голос Спока прозвучал бы совершенно равнодушно. Для Джима голос его вулканца — _его_ , блядь, вулканца — одновременно пылал похотью и леденил жёстким политическим расчётом.

— Я принимаю удовлетворение ваших сексуальных наклонностей, как неизбежное, и буду реагировать на них желаемым вами способом при условии, что мои собственные желания будут также исполнены в равно удовлетворяющей манере, в выбранные мною время и место. Разумеется, вы будете относиться к моим потребностям с предельной осмотрительностью, чтобы компенсировать гораздо меньшую частоту случаев, в которых они учитываются.

— Как будто я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, как я размяк. Настолько, что... _обнимаюсь_ с тобой, — фыркнул Джим и сменил тему. — Четырёхчасовая доза, да? — он вновь расслабленно склонился к груди Спока. — Что ж, сейчас только 1700. Осталось ещё часа три. Ну, до тех пор, как я получу свой _подарок_.

Его тон ясно давал понять, что он думает об этом. Была это профессиональная мотивация или нет, но что-то сопливое и сентиментальное проглядывало в том, чтобы преподнести полное подчинение в качестве йольского дара. И всё же... Джим с ужасающей уверенностью понимал, что никому не выдал бы уязвимость Спока, даже если бы их сделка не запрещала этого.

Потому что это был рычаг давления. И не было никаких причин делиться им хоть с кем-нибудь. Это способ держать в узде его вулканца, которым дозволено пользоваться только Джиму.

— С момента инъекции прошло тридцать восемь минут, — сказал Спок. — Основываясь на скорости действия анестетика, я оцениваю время полного восстановления чувствительности примерно в два часа и пятьдесят шесть минут.

— Класс, здорово, да и пофиг, — пробормотал Джим, внезапно впав в меланхоличное настроение.

За то время, пока они вели переговоры, его член потерял интерес к происходящему, хотя Спок был ещё определённо наполовину возбуждён. Джим скатился с него и удобно разлёгся рядом на матрасе. А затем, подумав секунду, закинул ногу на бёдра Спока и устроился, привалившись к его груди. Эти мускулы, и волосы, и кости, и горячая, горячая кожа...

Джим ни за что не собирался освобождать Спока из оков, пока тот не будет жёстко и горячо оттрахан. Кто знает, вдруг Спок передумает на полпути? И их сделка всё ещё подразумевала, что Спок должен захотеть вернуться к нему добровольно. Похоже, их удовольствие, если оно вообще будет, должно быть взаимным.

— Капитан? — в голосе Спока было что-то весьма похожее на изумление. — Вы намереваетесь осуществить... совместный сон?

Джим беспокойно завозился, обиженный намёком на то, что он какой-то извращенец, вроде самого Спока.

— Мне нужно вздремнуть, — огрызнулся он. — А ты просто оказался в моей постели. Так что смирись с этим.

— Разумеется, капитан, — голос Спока был подозрительно ровным.

На один ужасный миг Джиму показалось, что Спок знает. Но затем он встряхнулся, прогоняя эту секундную слабость.

— Компьютер, свет на десять процентов, — распорядился он, устраиваясь поудобнее рядом со странно горячим телом вулканца. Вероятность того, что Спок использовал на нём контактную телепатию, была совершенно невозможной, хотя они и были оба обнажены, полностью соприкасаясь поверхностью тел. У вулканцев с детства вырабатывали условный рефлекс никогда, _никогда_ не сметь и даже не пытаться вступить в ментальный контакт с человеком, за исключением случаев, когда им прямо приказывают. Этот рефлекс был так силён, что Джим видел своими глазами, как кучка жалких вулканских мятежников вместо слияния разумов предпочла пытаться извлечь из пленника информацию с помощью физических пыток.

Нет, решил Джим. Спок ни за что не мог узнать, что он единственный, кого Джим вообще мог бы рассматривать в качестве партнёра для совместного сна, пусть даже всего на несколько часов.

— Счастливого Йоля, капитан, — тихо сказал Спок, его голос растворился в темноте.

— Поздравишь меня, когда я с тобой закончу, — пробормотал в ответ Джим и натянул на них обоих одеяло.

— Поздравлю, — в голосе Спока определённо прозвучало самодовольство. Под щекой Джима в его груди что-то зарокотало, низко и ровно. Урчание? Он что, _урчит_?

На одно краткое мгновение Джиму захотелось разозлиться. Гордость и профессионализм требовали, чтобы он поднялся и показал своему чёртовому первому офицеру, что значит по-настоящему иметь дело с Джеймсом Т. Кирком. А затем гордость и профессионализм отошли на задний план, уступив место уюту, защищённости и шокирующему откровению о том, что мурлыканье Спока было, похоже, самой успокаивающей вещью, которая когда-либо выпадала на долю Джима. Глядя в темноту широко открытыми глазами, он сильнее вжался щекой в грудь Спока и лежал очень, очень неподвижно, пока вибрация и тепло этого звука проникали глубоко внутрь него, до самых костей.

Говорят, что желания, загаданные в вечер Йоля, сбываются в течение следующего года. Джим больше десяти лет смеялся над этой идеей. Но в прошлом году... в прошлом году, когда он был пьян, на обезболивающих и так истыкан ножом, что не мог ходить, Джим в конце концов сдался и пожелал первую же глупость, которая пришла ему в голову — наконец узнать, на что похоже спать с кем-то вместе... узнать, похожа ли реальность на тот туманный, расплывчатый образ, при одной мысли о котором у Джима сладко и больно тянуло в груди.

Оставалось ещё семь часов Йоля. Он мог потратить немного времени, чтобы подумать о желании на следующий год.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Йоль — языческий праздник у средневековых германских народов в честь самой длинной ночи в году. С христианизацией терминология праздника была перенесена на Рождество  
> 2) Сатурналии — у древних римлян праздник в честь божества Сатурна, с именем которого связывали введение земледелия и первые успехи культуры. Отмечался 17 декабря, а позднее торжества были продлены до 23 декабря. В IV веке н. э. Сатурналии были приурочены к празднованию Рождества и Нового года, как и праздновавшийся в эти же дни Sol invictus — праздник Солнца и зимнего солнцестояния. Отмечена родственность Сатурналий с декабрьскими праздниками других народностей Европы, например, гуляниями в Рождественские Святки, Йолем, Рождеством, Ханукой и т. п. Многое из обрядов вошло в христианские Святки.


End file.
